Flashback Series Part 1: Trusting You Blindly
by jackandjill2
Summary: Kowalski’s childhood sweetheart gets transferred to the Central Park Zoo. But she’s very special, and not just in the way he thinks of her... More info inside!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's Jackandjill with her second POM story. Technically, it's my second, third, fourth, and fifth... here's the lowdown.

I'll be starting a series called the Flashback Series. It will be a four short-ish fanfics, each focusing on a different penguin, starting with Kowalski, then Rico, then Skipper, then finally Private. I started this as a series because I had a few different ideas, but they were quite similar, so I made it this way so it made more sense. Basically, each penguin has someone from their past come visit them somehow and we learn something new about their past. I took quite a few liberties, so please bear with me. I don't have a beta for this either, so feel free to provide any criticism, as long as you put it politely and constructively.  
One more thing: all of the OCs in this series (except Rico's brother) are named after my real-life friends and family. For example, Katrina is the name of my super-genius cousin. She doesn't actually have fiction-Katrina's condition, I just added that for an extra touch to her personality.

So, here goes!

* * *

Flashback Series Part 1: Trusting You Blindly

The penguins stood in a single-file line on the edge of the their habitat's island. Skipper tapped his foot nervously. It was going to happen soon - they all knew it. It was almost 11:00 on Monday. That was usually when Alice released new arrivals so the next day's crowd could see.

"Kowalski!" barked out Skipper. "Run me by the details again."

"Well," he began, looking at his trusty clipboard, "we know he - or she - is coming from the Henry Doorly Zoo in Omaha - consequently, where I'm from… and, from overhearing Alice talking about 'fixing up the penguin habitat', I've assumed he/she must have some sort of impairment or affliction…"

He couldn't get any further, because the truck pulled up and parked beside the gate. Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico stiffened their spines and Kowalski stashed the clipboard.  
"O-kay, you penguins," Alice said, opening the door and taking out a wooden box. "You'd better be nice to this girl, she's got it rough!"

"Girl?" Private squeaked out.

Alice got into the habitat and set down the crate. As usual, though inexplicably, she left without opening it.

"Kowalski - take not. I think Alice is onto us. Rico, crowbar!"

*HACK!*

Kowalski scribbled a little stick figure with an exclamation point over her head as Skipper broke open the crate. He looked up. A flipper came into view, holding the side of the crate tightly, then the rest of the figure stepped out. Kowalski dropped his pencil in shock.

She was not the prettiest of penguins, with her stick-straight figure and large face. Her feathers were a little ruffled from the journey, but they might be the only pretty thing about her - so soft and glossy. But what stood out most about her were her eyes - her milky, bluish-white eyes. Obviously, she was blind.

She reached out and waved her flipper around, trying to find something to hold on to. She found Rico's shoulder.  
"I'm really sorry if this feels awkward-" and it did, Rico was looking at her as if she'd come out of a UFO, not a wooden box "-but, could you tell me where I am, and who you are?"

"Miss," said Skipper, taking her flipper off a freaked-out Rico, "I'm the one to talk to. You're in New York City…" he was pretty sure Blowhole wouldn't use anyone with a disability, "I'm Skipper, that was Rico, and here's Private and -"

"Katrina!"

She turned sharply around towards the voice. The others thought Kowalski'd gone off his rocker.

"How do you know my name?" she - Katrina - said.

"Surely you remember me? We snuck out of the zoo and broke into the university almost every night - I studied science, you, music-"

"Kowalski!" she screamed with a look of pure joy on her face. Katrina threw her arms around his neck - almost as high as she could reach, she was about Skipper's height - and he hugged her back. She reached even higher, trying to reach the top of his head.

"My God, you've gotten tall!" she exclaimed.

"Well, last we saw each other, we were just a pair of puff balls starting to loose their down feathers…" he said. He was just so happy to see her! Kowalski continued to gently stroke her back - had her feathers always been so soft?

"Ahem." Skipper cleared his throat. Kowalski had forgotten the rest of the boys were still there, and watching with incredulous looks. He let go of Katrina, though still held her flipper for her own safety.

"What's wrong?" she asked what looked like the air.

"Well, missie," Skipper replied businesslike, "Kowalski's part of an elite penguin force now, and," he looked around, Alice was in her office, "since no one's around, I say it's time for some recon."

"Oh." she said dejectedly. Kowalski looked a little upset too. Skipper re-thought, _Kowalski hasn't looked this upset since I said he couldn't go to the lemurs' stupid King-Julien-Day party…_

"But I suppose you two have a lot to catch up on… fine. Me, Rico, and Private'll go."

Kowalski beamed. "Thank you, sir!"

"But you're cleaning the bathroom at next week's scheduled maintenance."

"Agreed."

Kowalski opened the hatch. As the rest of the boys jumped the fence. Rico winked suggestively at Kowalski, who blushed a little. The last thing he heard before he started to carefully help Katrina down the ladder was Skipper yelling out, "Fish-n-Bean burritos tomorrow night, boys!"

He thought of Rico's gas problems.

__

Oh no… oh, well.

* * *

Like I said, constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's the second chapter - again, feel free to tell me if anybody's too much out of character, especially Kowalski. Again, all the names way in the beginning are all names of my friends in real life. All my friends have much cooler names than me, I'm just Jill...

* * *

Kowalski showed Katrina around the base while the others did recon. He showed her where the bunks where - they'd carve one out on the bottom, he decided - and the TV. She kept holding onto his flipper and ran her other hand along any surface she could find, "seeing" it. Well, _almost_ any surface.

"Careful!" He said pulling her hand away sharply. "That's a fusion incinerator!"

"What is a _fusion incinerator _doing in your _home?"_

She had a point.

Anyway, this went on for a while, until the two of them finally sat together on the makeshift couch.

"So," Kowalski said eagerly, "What's happened with the rest of our friends? Simeon? Chelsea? Katie?"

"Well, Simeon was transferred a while back, we have no idea where he is. Chelsea mated with Jason, remember him? He's changed a lot, not nearly as much of a jerk as he was before. Katie's with a male who came after you left, his name's Elias. They have a son named Jared… I hear scribbling. Are you seriously writing this down?"

Kowalski stopped, a little embarrassed. "Yes."

Katrina giggled. "I always liked that about you. You really pay attention."

He put down the clipboard and pencil. "Yes, um… speaking of which, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What?" She leaned a little closer.

"Well, uh,…" How did one _say_ this? "Have you been, well, seeing anyone?"

She grinned. "No, I haven't been seeing anyone. Or anything, really."

Kowalski blanched and slapped himself. "Oh my… I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"No, no, it's all right." Her smile faded. "But really, I haven't been dating anyone at all. No one's ever asked me, and how could I ask someone if I don't really know if I'm actually facing them or not?" she paused and took a breath. "You?"

"Negative. There aren't really any females in the whole zoo, except Marlene down the way, she'll be here in approximately 6.7 minutes with a cake and flowers to welcome you."

There was a long silence. Finally, Kowalski said very softly:

"I never really forgot you, Katrina. And I certainly never forgot the day I had to leave."

She sighed. "Neither have I…"

*FLASHBACK*

"_But, Kowalski, I don't want you to go!"_

_In just a few minutes, the stupid humans were due to take her first and best friend away to who-knew-where, and who knew when they would see each other again?_

"_Neither do I, Katie, but what can we do?" Even with half his down feathers still on, he had such an intelligent sounding voice._

_She started to cry into his chest as he held her tightly. The only thing separating them right now was the thin wires that made up Kowalski's cage._

"_No, no tears." he said comfortingly. Kowalski pulled her face up and wiped her cheeks with his own flipper. Tears continued to stream down her face, out of those milky-blue eyes that would never see his own tear. _

_Katrina was so close now. He needed to tell her how he felt, to show her, but how? There was no time for options, no time to consider the consequences and outcomes…_

_Kowalski bent down a quarter of an inch and, between the cold metal bars of that stupid cage, gently kissed her beak. She gasped, but soon enough just held him all the tighter. _

_They pulled apart and just held each other until they heard the beeping of a truck backing up._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

And here they were, still holding each other.

"Katy," Kowalski said, and she smiled at the nickname only he and her parents could use as he struggled for the right words, "I know you must have changed in these years, I know I have. But… will you still give me a chance?"

He certainly had changed, she thought. A military man, with so much more courage than the awkward chick she'd known before…

She could only nod. He smiled.

Kowalski held his flipper to her cheek and pulled her face towards his. Even he was surprised at the sudden bout of courage. Katrina closed her eyes, though it really made no difference… she could smell his breath…

BOOM!

"_Hi new neighbor!"_

Kowalski and Katrina jumped about a foot. The visitor gasped and stopped in her tracks.

"That would be Marlene." he said irritably and blushing under his feathers. The ONE TIME he didn't want science to be correct… it had already been 6.7 minutes.

Katrina chuckled under her breath at the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah," Marlene said confusedly, "I'm just gonna… go…"

"Wait!" Kowalski got up, leading Katrina. "Marlene, while you're here, this is our new resident, Katrina."

"Ooh! Finally, another girl!" Marlene held out a paw to shake. Katrina obviously did nothing but say, "It's good to meet you, Marlene."

Said otter looked even more confused and looked at Kowalski for an answer. He mouthed, "She's blind!"

Her mouth formed an O, but soon shrugged it off. As always, looking for the best in everyone. "Listen, Katrina, you even need some girl talk, or to get away from these army guys for a while, just go down this door here -" Kowalski led her to it, and Katrina ran her flippers over it " and just walk straight down, it leads to my habitat."

"Sounds great!" Katrina said.

Marlene put the cake and flowers on a table and left. But right before she closed the door, she heard Kowalski's frantic whisper:

"_Don't tell Skipper!"_

_..._

Later that night, Katrina went to get a drink of water before bed, and, having an unusually good sense of hearing, overheard a hushed conversation between the guys. It was about…her?

"Not much to look at, but she seems sweet enough." Skipper commented.

"Yep." Rico agreed.

"Skippah, that's not very nice!" Private said bravely, but Katrina noticed he neither confirmed nor denied Skipper's statement.

Kowalski said, with badly veiled indigence, "I think she's absolutely beautiful."

She smirked triumphantly when she heard a stunned silence from the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! here's the third chapter... in a while, a guest appearance of one of my personal favorites from the series will grace us with his presence... not Julien, by the way. Ew (no offense Julien-lovers)

* * *

The next day, after entertaining the humans (Katrina was already well aware of the cute-and-cuddly routine, nothing special really happened except a bunch of grade-schoolers awwing at how Kowalski was always holding her hand to keep her from falling off the edge), Kowalski and Rico were in charge of showing her around the zoo.

Mason and Phil were "simply delighted" to meet her, and even Bada and Bing were more than civil upon noticing her condition.

But the real problem came when they reached the lemur habitat. Maurice was polite and accommodating, Mort was… well, annoying, but Julien was a nightmare.

"Why is the new girly-penguin not bowing to me? Does she not see the kingly crown?" he said arrogantly, pointing to the plant atop his head.

"No, I don't see the crown, actually. I'm -"

Julien, of course, interrupted her. "I am standing right here in front of you!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Unless…" his face contorted in horror and gasped to Maurice, "The sky spirits have rendered me invisibibble! Quick, Maurice, we need to make a sacrifice to appease them! You get the mayonnaise! I'll prepare Mort!"

"I LIKE SACRIFICES!" Mort shrieked.

Kowalski took Mort away from Julien as Katrina explained that she was blind. She leaned over to Kowalski, who released Mort now that he was free from mortal danger.

"Is he cracked in the head?"

"I ask myself that every day."

Julien said smugly, "Blind? As in, no see? Hey, hey, how many royal fingers am I holding up?" He held up three fingers right in her face.

Katrina gasped. "How dare you…?"

Kowalski and Rico had to physically restrain her as she yelled, "How about I give YOU a _royal_ black eye?!"

Julien yelped and hid behind Maurice, who said, "That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, your majesty."

Rico hurriedly babbled something to Kowalski, still restraining Katrina. Kowalski did a face palm.

"As a matter of fact, Rico, we ARE late for something! Let's go!"

They got out of the habitat and Katrina managed to calm down.

"People can make fun of my looks all they want, I don't care. But when they make fun of my condition… I'm the only one allowed to joke about it."

Kowalski smiled at a memory. One of the older-kid penguins had been bullying her about the blindness… between the two of them, he was able to come out of the zoo hospital a week later.

"By the way, what are we late for?" Katrina said, finally and totally cooled down. They entered the penguin habitat."A few months ago, Skipper lost a bet with Marlene, and now he has to take singing lessons once a week with Roger, an alligator friend of ours. We didn't want to make him do it alone, so Private and I join him. Rico doesn't enjoy singing, as he can barely talk." Rico nodded. "I know you love music, so I thought you would enjoy this."

She laughed as they went down the ladder into the HQ. She did love music - when they lived in Omaha, she and Kowalski would break out almost every night and dash away to the security office of a nearby university to watch the security camera's recordings of the day's lectures. Kowalski watched the science ones, usually made copies to watch on the weekends, and Katrina would listen in on the music classes, particularly singing. Kowalski liked music well enough, but his nature was too analytical and sometimes a little stiff to really get into it. Except one song that he absolutely loved… he and Katrina used to sing it together all the time after somebody had left a CD player at the zoo…

"Katrina," he said suddenly, "are you still a high soprano?"

"Yep." she said, a bit smugly. "I was the best in the entire zoo… well, the aquarium section, at least."

He smiled. Perfect!

Roger was already set up with his full-size keyboard plugged into the wall (he was so huge, he was just able to carry it to and from the sewers - the penguins didn't really want to know where he'd gotten it). He waved merrily.

"Hi Kowalski! Hi Rico! Hi… you!" he said.

Kowalski made introductions, then said, "Roger, before we begin, I have a favor to ask…" he gestured for Roger to bend down. Kowalski whispered into his ear, or whatever it was he heard out of.

"Are you sure?" Roger said, looking at Katrina.

"One hundred percent."

Roger shrugged and started to play a familiar song.

Katrina smiled. She still knew the words so well…

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now, I find the Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind…_

Kowalski joined in, aware of but for once ignoring Skipper's rolled eyes.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind…_

Katrina giggled a little. His voice had changed so much, he'd had to sing the high note an octave low to stay comfortable.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

(Rico sniggered a bit and elbowed Kowalski)

_I am the mask you wear_

_It's me they hear…_

Their voices still sounded good together after all these years!

_My/your spirit and your/my voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

"Sing, my angel of music!" he said quietly.

"I don't want to show off…" Katrina said.

"Why not?" Kowalski egged her on. Not for them, but she'd sure show HIM.

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…_

_Ahh…_

She hit the high notes with a seemingly effortless grace. Roger nodded in time, and showed a toothy grin. She was good!

The final, highest note was sang, and Kowalski heard a crack - not from her - and a cold burst of water splashed on his back. The window behind him had shattered due to the uncommonly high frequencies. Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski rushed to fix it. Private tried to, but along with Roger and Katrina, was laughing too hard.

"It's just like in a cartoon!" he cried.

Skipper grabbed something to block the water from the outside and ran up the hatch. Rico and Kowalski grinned as they blocked the water. Private was indeed right.

* * *

Aww... I love Phantom so much. If you read many of my stories, you'll notice that music makes a huge impact. Music is pretty much my life... there's nothing better (in my mind) than sitting down, turning on my MP3 and just listening.

Anyway... reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey - this and the next (last) chapter are the ones that I was talking about when I mentioned "taking liberties." I've introduced a new concept - I'll let Katrina do most of the talking, with a short disclaimer at the bottom. I'd do it here, but it would give it away :)

* * *

Some weeks passed, and Kowalski found that he still cared as much about Katrina as he used to. She didn't come with them on recon missions (despite her condition, she was able to, but she didn't like or want to interfere with Skipper's team). Once in a great while, Skipper allowed Kowalski to stay at the HQ to spend some time with Katrina. They usually talked or watched/listened to television.

One night, as they were doing the latter option, Kowalski heard the lightest snore - Katrina had fallen asleep. This wouldn't be as much of a predicament if they hadn't been laying together… on the couch… with his arms around her waist and Katrina's head resting on Kowalski's chest.

Skipper, Rico, and Private were due back in an hour - plenty of time to figure out what to do. Kowalski did what Kowalski did best: came up with some options.

Option 1: Wake up Katrina.

He looked down. She just looked so peaceful, content, innocent…

Option 2: Carry her to bed.

He tried to get up, but her head shot up for a moment, then slowly fell back to where it was before. Kowalski hadn't known she was such a light sleeper.

Option 3: Remove self and leave Katrina on the couch.

He didn't actually try this one. If he'd nearly woken her up last time, Katrina definitely would now.

Option 4: Stay as is.

He simply couldn't think up anything else. As the saying goes, come what may and hell to pay. But, while waiting for the rest of the guys to come back, Kowalski accidentally fell asleep as well.

An hour later…

Skipper, Private and Rico came back. Private was carrying a clipboard (not Kowalski's) and was looked over some notes he'd made. The only reason Skipper allowed Kowalski to stay with Katrina was so that Private could learn how to think up options and analyze situations.

However, nothing could prepare anyone for the sight that awaited them at the HQ.

"Sweet salted nut roll!" Skipper exclaimed.

Kowalski and Katrina woke up simultaneously and Katrina fell off the couch when Kowalski, with his years of training, jumped up and landing in a combat pose.

"Ow!" Katrina yelled. Her head had hit the floor pretty hard. Kowalski apologized and helped her get back up on her feet.

Skipper crossed his flippers and tapped his foot, angry. His voice was filled to the brim with sarcasm when he said, "Excuse me, did we _interrupt_ you two?"

"Skipper, please don't jump to conclusions. Nothing happened - we just fell asleep, is all." Katrina said. She took Kowalski's flipper in hers, hoping she hadn't gotten him in trouble.

Skipper raised an eyebrow at Kowalski, who never told a lie if he could help it.

"Is that true?" he asked suspiciously.

Kowalski nodded. "Yes, Skipper. Nothing else happened."

Skipper nodded, appeased with the truth. "Good. Because you know the rules - no relationships like this unless you mean it for life."

"_What?!"_ Katrina gasped.

The entire team, especially Kowalski froze.

"You hadn't told her that, had you?" Private said pitifully.

"No…" Kowalski answered, ashamed.

"When exactly where you planning to tell me this?" Katrina was mad. She thrust away Kowalski's flipper.

He nervously picked up his clipboard - the one that usually held all the right answers. But this time, Kowalski wasn't sure if the calculations he'd made were right. Oh, the math was correct, _obviously,_ but, was it _right?_

"Well, I estimated that the appropriate time to inform you of this rule was… two weeks, seventeen hours, and approximately eight-point-five minutes from now." he said without his usual authoritative air.

"Then what?" Katrina spat. " 'Sorry about the last four weeks, but I'm not allowed to love you unless we mate or something?'"

Kowalski forgot to breathe for a second as Rico let out a low whistle, as if to say, "She's got you there, dude."

"I would _never -"_

"I know _you would never._ That's the problem!" Katrina blurted out.

It took Kowalski a few seconds to figure out what she meant.

"Katrina - where are you going?" he said as Katrina reached the wall behind her and felt around. She touched the trophy back door and opened it.

"Marlene said that if I needed to get away from the army guys for a while, she'd be there. I need to talk to her." she walked through.

Kowalski knew what was behind that door - the underground road to Marlene's home was simply a narrow concrete strip with a deep, rank sewer on the side opposite a damp, mildewed wall. He silently re-opened the door and began to follow her.

"I just need to make sure she doesn't fall in the sewer and drown herself." he explained before slipping through the door as well.

…

"Well, that's a crappy rule." Marlene said after Katrina had finished. "Kinda creepy too… it takes time to fall in love, and even longer to figure out if your lover would be the right partner or not!" _I would know…_ she finished cynically in her head.

Katrina, while she was recounting the night's events to Marlene, had had time to really think as the words spilled out of her mouth.

"Well, actually… now that I consider it, the rule really isn't all that unreasonable, and I probably shouldn't have put it as so." Katrina said in a contrite voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see… penguins usually know within about six, seven, maybe eight weeks if someone is right for you or not. It's like… in our DNA, or something. We are born knowing our own heart-song, we call it. If, in the time you get to know a potential partner, you begin to almost physically hear a new song, their song, and vice versa, then you know you've found your mate. Quite fascinating, really… even the athletic ones, even the most cold-hearted penguin is affected so much by music…"

"Yeah, but just wait a second." Marlene said. "What the heck is a _heart-song?_"

"Just as the name indicates." Katrina explained. "It's a song - with or without words, though more often with - that defines who you are. Not simply personality or even physical attributes, though they do sometimes play a part, but it defines your heart. Your beliefs, your dreams, your very core… sometimes, heart-songs can tell you what kind of future you may have…" she trailed off again.

Marlene was impressed. "You know a lot about it."

Katrina smiled. "Kowalski isn't the only one to have done some research in the years we were apart. Music is to me as science is to Kowalski. Always has been."

Speaking of Kowalski, he'd been down in the sewer this whole time, tying not to but still listening in and waiting for Katrina so he could act as a guardian angel of sorts - though he didn't really think of it that way.

"So…" Marlene said. She didn't really know much about the love lives of penguinkind, but still wanting to help her new friend. "…have you been hearing anything you don't normally hear?" It kind of sounded stupid when she said it, Marlene noticed.

"Yes." Katrina admitted, smiling. "It does sound like him, I suppose… I can't imagine who else would possibly make me…"

She hummed aloud a tune with no words. Below the floor, Kowalski listened more intently. _Bumm-do-daa-bow…_ he'd been hearing that his entire life!

The truth was, he'd had a song stuck in his head for a few days now, and he was sure he'd never heard it before. Kowalski's theory had been confirmed - this was indeed Katrina's song.

Kowalski felt that he needed to see Katrina. He cleared his throat, and sang out loud:

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the Music of the Night…"_

Katrina stopped and leaned towards where the mysterious voice was coming from - the floor?

"Is that Kowalski?" she asked, feeling around in the air. "He's been here the _entire _time, hasn't he?"

"I think he's in the sewer…" Marlene said suspiciously, then lifted the manhole cover off the floor. It swung open easily - partially to the fact that Skipper had had hinges installed for emergencies, and also partially to the fact that Kowalski was pushing on the other side.

"Um, Marlene, "he whispered. "Could I have a moment to speak with Katrina? Alone?"

"Well… this _is_ my house." she pointed out, a bit annoyed. Kowalski shrugged sheepishly.

"But… all of the sudden," Marlene said, stretching her arms wide, "I kind of feel like goin' for a swim - maybe stop by to see the chimps, there's a CD I need to return to Mason…" she smiled.

Kowalski nodded in thanks, and Marlene left, grabbing said CD on her way out. Kowalski turned to Katrina, who had now sat herself on Marlene's bed.

"Here goes nothing…" he heaved out with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Kowalski's song: The Theme from "Get Smart", composed by Irving Szathmary .com/watch?v=tP-0dUXY2zs

Katrina's song: "The Music of the Night" composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber, performed by Michael Crawford .com/watch?v=86uFsfbFYbs

Disclaimer: I do not own the original idea of heartsongs - I got that from _"Happy Feet". _I just continued on the idea a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

So... this is the final chapter of Kowalski's story. But don't worry, there's more of the Flashback Series on the way! Rico will be my next victim - I mean, character.

A little warning about this chapter: it gets a little... racy. If this doesn't get some reviews, I don't know what will ;)

One last thing: fifty points to whoever can catch the shout-out to a special series of dreadfully funny books. If you've read them, it's pretty easy to see.

* * *

Katrina was sitting forlornly on Marlene's bed - she still thought Kowalski had been in the room the entire time she'd been talking with Marlene. But somehow, this didn't bother her quite as much as she thought it would have. Kowalski slowly walked towards her and sat next to her, taking her hand in his own.

"Why did you follow me here?" she sounded annoyed, but did not let go of his hand.

Kowalski chuckled a little. "I don't think you realize how dangerous that sewer is, and not just for you, Katie. I simply wanted to know you wouldn't get hurt."

"Did you hear what I said about you?" she whispered.

"Yes. And by the way, you're right." Kowalski said. "You were hearing my song."

Katrina smiled, all anger forgotten. "And you mine."

Kowalski took her other flipper and held them tenderly. "Then… by process of elimination and logical reasoning… we're a perfect match?" he asked rhetorically.

Katrina gave him an answer anyway. "I guess so."

She snuggled up into Kowalski's chest. Kowalski softly stroked her face.

"_I love you, Kowalski."_

"_I love you too."_

For the first time, Kowalski was actually sort of glad Katrina was blind, horrible as that sounded. His voice sounded confident, but his face showed confusion and his mind was racing, having pretty much no idea what to do. Should he kiss her? Simply keep holding her like this? Scoop her in his arms and head to Vegas? Possibly abort mission?

Eh… that probably wouldn't work.

All Kowalski knew was that he wanted to make Katrina happy. He took a huge breath, trying his best to do what Skipper had always said: go with your gut.

It worked. The feeling of indecision left his body along with the fumes of carbon dioxide - _NO! No over thinking! Katrina… Katrina…_

He could almost feel his instinct wash over him like water and he knew what to do.

Kowalski cradled Katrina's face and kissed her, maybe not quite as softly as both of them were expecting. Katrina laid her flippers on his chest and leaned in closer. She was pleasantly surprised at just how _good_ it felt to have Kowalski's beak against her own. It was so… right. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Katrina boldly ran her hands up and down Kowalski's chest, smoothing and ruffling his feathers.

What Kowalski did in response was a shock to both of them: he actually picked her up a few inches and laid her on the bed on her back. She gasped as this happened, but didn't let go of him.

Kowalski used just enough of his own willpower to open his eyes and judge Katrina's reaction - he didn't want to do anything she didn't want to.

But… she didn't seem exactly _unwilling…_

Kowalski grinned, falling back into instinct mode and joining his love on the bed.

…

Marlene was almost home, admiring the new CD Mason had lent her - Josh Groban's newest album. She just loved his smooth, tenor -

"What the - KOWALSKI!!!"

He was practically _straddling_ Katrina!

"Hmm?" he said lazily, barely looking up.

Marlene nearly dropped the CD. This was… probably the most un-Kowalski-like she'd ever seen him!

"Ah - ah - ah…" said incoherently. She shook her head somewhat violently and was able to string together a couple of sentences.

"This is the second time I've walked in on you two! Now, just - get outta my house, _please!_" she cried.

Without even breaking the kiss, Kowalski fluidly got up and carried Katrina, bridal-style, out of Marlene's home.

Marlene blinked a couple of times, then shuddered.

_Good for him… I guess…_

_But why MY house?!_

…

**_(I think I'll skip all the gory details… let's just say that the couple was in no fit state to return to the HQ - and young Private - until late the next morning.)_**

...

Katrina woke up the next morning in Kowalski's arms. At first, she wondered if all of last night had been nothing but a dream, and they were still in the HQ, dozing before the rest of the team came home. She groaned a bit, and stretched out her back.

"Good morning, Katrina." Kowalski said with a smile in his voice.

"G'morning, Kowalski." she replied. She now had enough focus to feel the ground beneath her - it was soft, and somewhat earthy.

"Kowalski, where are we?" she asked, a bit worried. He hadn't taken her out of the zoo, had he?

"We are in the Reptile House - more specifically, the exhibit showcasing the world-renowned Incredibly Deadly Viper." Kowalski had taken her to this exhibit and currently, they were hidden in one of those little alcoves humans hate because the reptiles always hide in them and can't be seen.

"_What?!"_ she shrieked, scrambling to her feet.

"No, it's okay, you're fine," Kowalski chanted to calm her down and holding her close. "The snake isn't even here, she's in the zoo nursery, waiting for her eggs to hatch. Besides, even if she was here, she's one of the least deadly and friendliest creatures in the scientific class _Reptilia."_

"Then… why is it called the _Incredibly Deadly Viper?"_

"I'll explain later."

They both knew that they had to go back to the HQ - in Kowalski's case, back to what he knew would be an angry skipper.

When they stepped outside, Kowalski couldn't help but smile at the sight. There were various zoo-dwellers running amok, calling out his and Katrina's names. He could see Rico in the distance, interrogating a squirrel - possibly Fred, it was hard to tell at this distance - and threatening him with an axe of some sort.

Katrina heard the names, over and over. "What's going on?"

"It seems that Skipper has sent out a search party for us since we didn't come back from Marlene's last night."

Katrina nodded in understanding. It didn't really take long for anyone to figure out the extent of Skipper's paranoia.

Kowalski suddenly saw Mort and Maurice flying in the air, cannon-balling out of… he checked the trajectory and...yep. Joey's pen.

Kowalski winced a little as the lemurs hit the ground with a painful THUD. Well, to Maurice, at least, it was painful. Said lemur rubbed his head and mumbled, "Guess Kowalski and his girlfriend ain't in there…"

"LET'S GO AGAIN!" Mort shrieked.

Kowalski gingerly tapped Maurice's shoulder from behind. "Uh… we're right here, Maurice."

The portly lemur whirled around, startled, and frankly, quite miffed.

"Skipper's had the entire zoo up all night lookin' for you two! Private's worried sick, Rico just about _killed _King Julien when he refused to get up at about one in the morning -"

"We'd better get back." Kowalski whispered before Maurice was finished.

…

Man, did Skipper give him the yelling of his life. The tirade lasted exactly 47.6 minutes, and Kowalski got himself slapped in the face four times after trying to interrupt. Katrina also got a quite a lecture, but on the grounds of not being on the team, were wasn't quite as much shouting as more like a stern talking-to and on the grounds of being a woman, there was no slapping at all. Kowalski couldn't help noticing that he saw neither feather nor tail of Rico or Private during this time.

While she definitely didn't regret what she and Kowalski had done, Katrina still felt terrible for getting him into so much trouble. She definitely could hear Skipper yelling himself hoarse and she felt Kowalski's flipper tighten a bit around hers whenever Skipper slapped him.

Finally, Skipper had nothing more to say. He took a few deep breaths and tiredly announced he needed a quick swim to cool off.

"Just… stay here!" he said, exhausted. Just before he closed the hatch, he added, "And don't you two be doing _anything_ Private can't see!"

SLAM!

Kowalski let out a deep breath, and looked down at Katrina, who stood stock-still.

"Katie?" he said quietly. "Are you all right?"

She slowly turned to face him. "Kowalski, I'm sor-"

"No." he interrupted, speaking firmly but gently. "Don't apologize. What's done is done, and I personally… well, I don't regret anything."

She smiled. "You took the words right out of my beak."

Much later, that evening…

It was just about time for the boys to hit the sack. Katrina was already in bed, and before Kowalski crawled into his own bed across the room (even though the two of them were officially mates now, he didn't dare sleep with her while Private - or any of the guys, really - were in the same room, for fear he might be tempted to… you know), he noticed Katrina's flipper was hanging off the side of her bed. Chuckling a bit, he crept over and gingerly shifted her arm to a more comfortable position. She stirred a bit, still a light sleeper, then fell back into near unconsciousness.

As Kowalski got into his own bunk, still smiling, he head Skipper voice from three bunks above:

"You sure about this, Kowalski? I mean, for _life,_ it's a big deal…"

With a final look across the room at his mate, Kowalski replied:

"Technically speaking… absolutely."

* * *

On three, everyone: one, two, three...

AWW!!!!

Again, reviews are awesome!


End file.
